heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Big "NO!"
Big "NO!" '''(better known as the '''Heroic Big "NO!")' '''is the opposite of the Villainous Breakdown, Heroic Dramatic Yells, Heroic War Cry, Heroic Breakdown and the another form of Releasing Stress. This means of releasing stress is a quite simple one due to the character only need to yell the word "No" out loud. '''Note:' Reasons why this considered as opposite form of Villainous Breakdown was due to for sake of this Wikia, this only includes the situation that heroes face. Examples Live-Action Movies *''Star Wars'' **Luke Skywalker: He screams this when Darth Vader reveals himself to be his father. **Obi-Wan Kenobi: He screams after Darth Maul kills his master Qui-Gon Jinn. **Anakin Skywalker: He lets out a big "NO!" after his wife Padmé dies. He also lets out another big "NO!" when his former master Darth Sidious attempted to murder his son right in front of him and proceeds to throw the enraged Sidious into the Death Star II's reactor core. *Captain Picard: He yells a single "No!" before letting out a big "NO!" and smashes the glass cabinet with the models of the past Enterprises with a phaser rifle after Lily tells him to self-destruct the Enterprise after the ship is assimilated by the Borg. *Danny Vinyard: lets out a big "NOOOOO!" as he witnesses his brother Derek about to curb stomp Lawrence for attempting to steal from their truck, which was given to them by their murdered father, Dennis. *Steven Hiller lets out a big "NOOOOO!" as his wingmate Jimmy Wilder is shot down by the one of the Alien attackers in their failed counter attack on the Alien city destroyer. *Ron Weasley lets out a big "NOOOOO!" as he was about to destroy Salazar Slytherin's locket with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. *Amos Diggory lets out a big "NOOOOO!" after his son Cedric Diggory is killed by Peter Pettigrew under orders of Lord Voldemort. *Ben Jarhvi lets out a big "NOOOOO!", When Johnny 5's main power battery went dry due to his damaged he sustained by Saunders and Jones under orders by Oscar Baldwin. *Beth Newton screams "No!" once, when Beethoven dried himself after falling into the lake with his owner's brother Richard Newton and again when he dried himself from the tomato sauce that Beth poured him after getting sprayed by a skunk. Animated Movies *Cody: screams this after being knocked off the high rocky cliff, just after freeing Marahute from a poacher's trap, and later after McLeach lies to him about Marahute being shot by another poacher. *Zeus: screams this when his son Hercules is kidnapped by Pain and Panic. *Hercules (Disney): screams this when Meg is crushed by a column. *Max Goof screams when his father Goofy came to his college. *Alvin screaming NOOO when Brittany remarks that he's starting to sound like Dave. *Raphael screams this when his brother *Leonardo got kidnapped by Stone Generals. *Lightning McQueen shouts one while struggling to catch up to Jackson Storm seconds before his crash. *Esmeralda screams this when she loses her grip on Quasimodo before Phoebus saves him. *Quasimodo screams this when Claude Frollo attempts to burn Esmeralda alive. *Simba screams this when his father Mufasa is thrown into the stampede by Scar. He again screams this when Scar tells him the truth that he was the one who really killed Mufasa and called him a murderer. *Rabbit scream this when the easter things are no longer in his trunk which soon turns out to be a bad nightmare. Cartoons *Tom the Cat in the Tom and Jerry cartoon, That's My Mommy, lets out a big "NOOOOO!" while stopping a baby duckling named Quacker (who imprints Tom as his mother after hatching from an egg) from throwing himself into a pot of boiling water to offer himself to become a duck dinner by catching him in mid-air. *Joe Swanson: screaming NO after finding out on the news that Bobby "The Shirt" Briggs (the heroin dealer who paralyzed him) escaped police custody during a prison open house and again when Peter reassured him since it took 15 years for the authorities to find him. *Chuckie Finster: lets out a big NOOOOO! as he runs into the cathedral to stop the wicked Coco LaBouche from marrying his father just as the vows are about to be made. *Homer Simpson *The Flea: did one when his baby sister Pulgita is about to be killed by The Masked Toilet so he went inside the toilet and Pulgita beats up The Masked Toilet and at the end of the episode The Flea did it again when his scary story when he told his baby sister who he tucked her in became true when The Masked Toilet wanted his shoes and The Flea said it three times. *Eric Cartman: lets out a big "NO!" in the South Park episode Medicinal Fried Chicken, when he finds out that KFC is illegal in the state of Colorado. *Edmond lets out a big "No!" after Peepers was separated when the trailer which was attached on Pinky's car crashed into a water tower. Anime and Manga *Bulma *Krillin *Jeri Katou Live-Action TV *Rick Grimes screamed a Big No after the Governor sliced Hershel Greene neck. *Morgan Jones screamed a Big No after one of the saviors shot Benjamin's leg and died from blood loss. Which made Morgan go crazy again yelling and screaming, "No, No, NOOO!!!!". *Kimberly Hart screamed a Big No after the Thunderzords (except Tor the Shuttlezord) are been destroyed by Rito Revolto due to the Morphing Grind overloaded. Video Games *Sora from the first Kingdom Hearts game, lets out a big "NOOOO!" in Tarzan's world called the Deep Jungle, when he, Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy confront Clayton attempting to shoot the gorillas. *Chris Redfield lets out a big "NOOOOO!" when Brad Vickers abandoned them following Joseph Frost's death by the Cerberus. *Ben Bertulocci lets out a big "NOOOOO! when he was attacked by the mutated William Birkin Internet *TBA Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts